Heart Break War
by karen147145
Summary: Set in season 3 or what could have been at season 4. Emma's Back and someone's not happy about it. JL maybe JE
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Mutant X so don't sue.**

**_AN: _Please read and review and tell me what you think of it, even if you don't like it. You can tell me how to improve on it and give me ideas and stuff.**

It had been a 1 month since Emma had come back to Sanctuary and everyone was welcoming Emma back with open arms.

All but 1 person was anyway.

Lexa hated it, that she was back taking everything away from her or it felt like it did for her anyway.

Lexa had just started a Relationship and had been going out with Jesse for nearly a year. And everything was going great for them till they got an all-important phone call from some anonymous new mutant that was in trouble.

The last thing Lexa expected after that phone call was finding out that, that new mutant was the one and only Emma DeLauro, she was back.

Emma like Adam had disappeared to protect the team, but Emma had left part of her behind, in Jesse.

As soon as Emma was back she told Jesse how she felt for him and that she always loved him and that she never told him because she wanted to protect him from everything that was going on, and from herself.

When Emma arrived back at sanctuary everyone was pleased including Jesse. But also they had a million questions.

Where has she been? Why did she go? Why didn't she tell anyone?

After Emma explain everything that they wanted to know Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse all add her back into there lives like nothing happened.

But for Lexa it was that simple, she had more questions than Emma gave her answers for.

Jesse had been Seeing Lexa less and less and every time Lexa asked Jesse out it would always is the same answer "I'm busy" or "I can't tonight, I'm to tired".

But Lexa new the truth, now Emma was back, Jesse didn't want to know her any more.

But it isn't that simple for Lexa she had let Jesse into her heart and it was tearing her apart, She new she couldn't and shouldn't let Jesse go without a fight but it wasn't as easy as that. She hadn't had the chance to tell him yet but she would find time to talk to him sooner or later she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X

Ok, ok I know its been a long time since I updated but I've been busy with things and with my new site/ board that I've got. If anyone wants the link to the board which is a RP, fan art, fan fic site PM/email me and ill give you it.

Any way on with the story

Lexa new she had to confront Jesse and just ask him if he was seeing Emma and if him and her are over, because deep inside Lexa was being ripped apart, she loved Jesse more than she probably told him, but there was something that was going to change about of there lives no matter what the out come was.

Jesse walked though Sanctuary with thoughts going though his head at super speed. He didn't know what he wants or what he felt, he didn't know anything.

He the decided to go to the kitchen because his stomach was starting to rumble and he thought _why not maybe a little food can help me think, I can't remember the last time I had something to eat._

As he walked into the kitchen he nearly walked out of it because Emma was there. And Jesse knew he can't hide anything from her now or ever.

"Hey Em," Jesse said walking over to the fridge to get something from out of it

"Hey Jess" Emma said as she watched Jesse walk over to the fridge.

Emma got up from her chair and walked towards Jesse and slowly put her arms around him.

Jesse moved away as she did so. "Emma don't"

"Don't what Jess"

"Don't do this Em, I'm with Lexa, I Love Lexa"

"Do you really love her, and she isn't just replacing me or where I should be in your life"

"No, she isn't, Em I do love you truly I do, but I love Lexa I feel…I cant describe it what I feel for her, she makes me feel different Em, and I want to be with her"

"What so what I'm sensing from you about what you feel for me you don't want to explore it, feel what I feel for you" Emma said seductively

"No I don't, I love Lexa and that's the way its gonna stay she came into my life and came into my heart and she will never leave it, so please Emma let it go"

"Let it go. You love me I know it and you know it so I wont let it go."

"Emma, I love you as a friend nothing more or nothing less, and that's the way its gonna stay" Jesse said and moved away from Emma.

"Jess I know that not true, remember I'm a telempath" Emma said moving towards Jesse.

"Em" Jesse said moving towards the nearest exist. "I did feel about you in that way, but it's in the past. I've moved on and I love Lexa now and Always and I will do anything for her, Em nothing can change the way I feel now"

"Fine be like that Jess, but we would be good together I could give you everything you want, a life, a family, children the whole white picket fence thing. I would do anything and everything for you Jess".

"Emma I don't want you I want Lexa, I'm happy with her I love her, If you do love me you'll let me be happy and have the life that I want with who I want"

"Fine have it your way," said Emma said turning around and storming out of the room.

Jesse let out a sigh and went to make something to eat like he was planning to.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote it how I wrote it, and I've got an idea of how it's going to end and what's going to happen.

And yeah it might not be the way Emma and Jesse would act together or react with each other, but there's a reason for it.

Please read and review. If you review the story gets updated quicker.

Anyway on with the story

Lexa was stood behind the wall listening to what was happening.

After it was over Lexa had a smile on her face, he loved her so much he was putting her over his precious Emma, Lexa felt threatened by Emma but now she wasn't he picked her over Emma. Lexa thought when Emma was back Jesse would forget about her and start something with Emma but he didn't. Know Lexa knew just how much Jesse loved her and how much he cared about her.

And Lexa was about to change his life forever.

"Shal, give it back will you," shouted Brennan running, chasing after Shalimar, who had just nicked his phone book dairy again.

"No I won't not until you tell me what's it worth" she replied not even tired from running after him.

"How about you not getting you butt kicked"

"Hmmm, I think I like the sound of that, since it would be fun watching you attempt to kick my butt"

"Fine, how about you not getting electrocuted" said Brennan who had given running after Shalimar.

"Electrocuted huh?" said Shal who stopped running after noticing Brennan had given up chasing her. And she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh huh" he said moving slowly towards Shalimar slowly. "Now you would want the now, would you" he said flirtishly.

They were now only centimetres away from each other, there faces nearly touching lips almost touching.

Brennan put one hand on Shalimar's waist; the other hand was slowly making the way up Shalimar's body to behind her neck gently stroking her arm as it went up to her head.

Shalimar let him move his arms around her, just how he wanted; she put one hand on his chest and the other she put around his neck.

Brennan and Shalimar just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and together moved closer, lips touch they slowly kissed each other the kissed became more intense filled with passion and desire that they felt for each other.

They slowly broke apart, and smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," said Shalimar

"Maybe we should, but are you sure that this is what you want"

"Oh course I'm sure this, you are what I want"

"Ok then, your room or mine" Brennan said smiling and started to walk of towards their rooms


End file.
